The invention relates to a method and to an arrangement for quantitative potential measurement of surface-wave filters.
By means of measuring the potential contrast, electron beam measuring or testing devices (which are well known in the art) allow an imaging of the potential distribution in surface-wave filters. Electron beam measuring devices thus make a qualitative statement concerning the local potential in surface-wave filters possible. However, the demand for a local, quantitative potential measurement also exists for the measurement of specific filter characteristics of surface-wave filters. The purpose of the invention is to provide quantitative potential measurements on surface-wave filters.
Up to now, such measurements were carried out with a mechanical test probe by means of capacitive coupling. A potential measurement with the assistance of secondary electrons as is employed in semiconductor circuits with the use of electron beam testing devices fails in the measurement of surface-wave filters because of the charge which thereby occurs.